Computer security is ubiquitous. One technique for providing computer security is via the use of passwords. Passwords are used for a variety of reasons, such as to gain access to a system or bank account, for example. Passwords are typically entered on a keyboard, and as such are susceptible to interception. A password entered on a keyboard can be monitored via a key stroke logger or the like. Also, a password can be fraudulently obtained via phishing techniques.